


Second Chances

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you need a second chance because you weren't quite ready for the first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hotel room was plain by Frankie's standards. It took most of his willpower not to huff in frustration. He'd asked for something better than last time. The bed was barely acceptable with a standard white comforter and basic red runner across the bottom. With an appraising eye, he figured at least the room was a little bigger and the flat screen on the dresser was maybe a few inches bigger. He smiled tightly as the man who had carried the bags to the room, set them by the closet. Frankie thanked him as he parted, sighing softly to himself. He tried to remember that it was only for one night. 

He felt a gentle pressure on his hips, a familiar touch that he let himself lean back into. A pair of soft lips pressed to his neck a second later. "I know that look. It's not that bad," Zach murmured, trying to bring a sense of reality to Frankie's lofty standards. Zach had benefitted more than a few times from Frankie's highbrow tastes and he knew Frankie occasionally needed a reality check about what would be considered standard and nice by most people. "Besides, for one night, I'm pretty sure all we need is the bed," Zach whispered. Zach moved one hand to grab Frankie's, walking a few steps backwards to the bed, pulling a grinning Frankie with him. 

They crashed onto the bed together, Frankie's laugh ringing in the room when Zach climbed on top of him, his knees pressed into the bed on either side of Frankie's hips. "Better?" Zach asked, his eyes shining. Frankie had to nod in agreement, his earlier distaste fading.

"I know what would be better," Frankie countered. Frankie's hands slipped behind Zach's knees, squeezing gently at the back of Zach's thighs. 

"Frankie!" Zach giggled, laughing at the insinuation, spurred on by the soft tickling brush of Frankie's fingers on the sensitive skin behind Zach's knees. Zach leaned down, hoping to distract Frankie with a kiss. Zach's lips brushed against Frankie's, capturing Frankie's top lip between his own. Frankie let Zach lead the kiss, his body relaxing into the bed, each muscle letting go of any tension. Zach slid off of Frankie a minute later, his right hip now resting against the bed, his left leg still tangled with Frankie's legs. Frankie's eyes were open, staring at the ceiling above them as Zach's head rested in the crook of Frankie's neck. Zach closed his eyes at the soothing feeling of Frankie's fingers, brushing against his scalp. 

"This is so much better than last time. Fuck, I still can't believe we couldn't share a room in jury last time," Zach murmured, his fingers playing with the hem of Frankie's shirt absentmindedly. Frankie laughed. The shaking of Frankie's body had Zach lifting his head to see Frankie who stopped laughing to raise his eyebrows at Zach, smirking knowingly at Zach's comment. "I know. I know. Shut up," Zach huffed, dropping his head back down.

"This time will be different," Zach promised.

Frankie bit his bottom lip, his head filling with possibilities about this time. They'd had this discussion more times than any other since they'd stepped out of that jury house. It hadn't been hard to reach an agreement, but they'd discussed each decision point to death. How did they play this time? How transparent should they be? Who would be a good ally? How do they avoid being labeled and targeted? It was an endless list of topics. Frankie wanted to win. He wanted to win with Zach, but he really wanted to win. He was giving up possibly months of his life again and missing major moments all over again. Zach and the ability to build the Frank Grande school in Africa had been worth it the first time. This time, though, he needed something different and he'd do anything short of hurting Zach to get it.

"You're going to win," Zach whispered. Frankie smiled at the words. It was like Zach could read his mind and he'd never get tired of that feeling.

" _We're_ gonna win baby," Frankie replied, pressing his lips to the top of Zach's head. Zach lifted his head then, propping himself up on his elbow while his free hand pressed flat against Frankie's chest.

"You know I don't care about the money. Sure, it'd be nice, but I don't need it. You're going to build schools in fucking Africa and make sure those kids get a chance at an education. Seriously, no one is going to do anything good with that money but you," Zach insisted. 

Frankie couldn't help but smile at Zach. His words were emphatic and heartfelt. He truly believed everything he was saying and it showed in his face and the tone of his voice. Frankie loved everything about Zach, but one thing he loved most of all, was the confidence that Zach had in Frankie. It only made Frankie strive to do even better. "I think you'd do amazing things with the money too," Frankie countered. Zach blushed, light pink coloring his cheeks as he tried to suppressed the smile spreading on his face.

"Not like you," Zach protested.

"Maybe not exactly, but I can't think of anyone with a bigger heart than you and I know you want to build a school in Africa too," Frankie murmured. Zach nodded once, kissing Frankie quickly. Zach tried not to think about it too much. How had he ended up in this place? He had a man that he loved and the opportunity to play a game that he loved with that man, _again_. It felt unreal, but when he did allow himself to think about, he couldn't deny how amazing he felt.

"So....how do you wanna do this?" Zach asked, a large smile on his face. This had been his favorite topic of discussion for the last week. They'd each come to the conclusion separately that they'd never be able to return to Big Brother without the other. Since then, they'd discussed what they'd be like in the house more times than either could count. A few months ago, they had officially agreed they wouldn't hide any aspect of their relationship. Frankie had worried about how big of a target they'd be placing on themselves, but he couldn't deny he wanted to walk into that house with Zach as his boyfriend. It was time and he was proud of Zach and the difficult decision he'd made to finally be his true self for everyone to see. Since then, they'd discussed their entrance into the house frequently. It had turned into a game of who could be the most outlandish in their proposal.

"I can carry you across the threshold when we go in the house," Frankie joked. Zach laughed heartily at the visual.

"I could propose during introductions," Zach countered. Frankie slapped at Zach's arm. Zach smiled widely, "What? It wouldn't be the first proposal in that house," Zach continued, shrugging and feigning innocence.

"You're an ass and that joke isn't funny," Frankie answered despite the smile on his face. Zach winked and Frankie felt a few butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to admit how much he really wanted to marry the man next to him. "Kiss me when I win the first HOH," Frankie stated confidently. This had been his favorite option for a few weeks now.

"What if I win?" Zach smirked, happily poking at Frankie's supreme confidence in his ability to win all things. 

Frankie rolled his eyes. "You think you can beat me?" Frankie asked.

"Definitely," Zach answered easily.

"Then I'll kiss you, but that's not going to happen," Frankie insisted. Zach took his turn to roll his eyes at Frankie's over-competitive nature.

"And if neither of us win?" Zach asked. He didn't want to admit that this was a legitimate possibility. If neither won, they'd probably be a pretty big target, even on the first week. Frankie saw the flash of worry in Zach's eyes. He couldn't deny he felt a tinge of pain at the thought of being separated from Zach early in the game, but they were going to do this together, no matter what. 

"Then we let it happen naturally," Frankie stated simply, his finger tipping Zach's chin towards him. They kissed softly, lips moving deliberately as they each intended to enjoy the fleeting privacy tonight would offer. 

When they parted, Zach whispered, "Are we gonna test out this bed or what?" Frankie's only response was a second, deeper kiss, pulling Zach even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing more for this story. Would y'all want that? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chapter 1 is not time specific.....So, do with this what you will. Also, I've been sitting on this for too long. #InternationalKissingDay

The morning was turning into a blur of faces and voices. Zach longed to go back to those brief minutes before the loud banging on the hotel room door. That was always his favorite time of day, waking up with Frankie. Frankie’d had a sleepy smile on his face as usual. Zach could almost feel the warmth of the covers, Frankie’s arms wrapped around him, a soft kiss pressed to the shoulder in greeting for the day. Zach had already been daydreaming a leisurely morning with Frankie: maybe a shower for two, some breakfast, and enjoying their last bit of privacy. Instead, he got a rude yell at the door and a demand to shower and dress in five minutes because they were on a schedule.

Zach was seated on a padded bench now, leaning against the wall, watching Frankie in the hair and make-up chair. There were three girls around him. One was still applying make-up to Frankie’s liking, another continually using the end of her comb to push Frankie’s hair into just the right coif, and the last was a producer, discussing the show opening. Zach had waived all the girls away after his hair was done, allowing only the required make-up and refusing to deal with the producer beyond the basics. He wasn’t interested. He wanted to get the show on the fucking road. Sitting here and watching was only irritating him further. His anxiety was threatening to eat him alive and his ADHD was definitely not helping matters.

There were other houseguests seated in chairs up and down the long, narrow room, each situated in front of a large mirror, lights shining in their face, glinting off the glitter and sheen of their hairspray hair. Zach was the only houseguest seated in the room who wasn’t actively being worked on. He had considered joining some of the guys in the adjoining room, trying to do anything but overanalyze his current situation, but he’d decided to stay with Frankie instead. Frankie swiveled in his chair, facing Zach now and using his hands to frame his face. “What do you think, daddy?” Frankie asked with a wink. Zach couldn’t stop the smile on his face if he wanted as he nodded and gave Frankie a thumbs up.

A flash of worry crossed Frankie’s face. He got up from the chair, waving the girls away before crossing the small space to sit by Zach. “That smile turned into a frown really fast,” Frankie nearly whispered. Zach shook his head a little at the words, trying to deflect. Frankie refused to accept Zach’s deflection. He glanced around the room. There were too many people here and the room they’d been told to use while they waited was crowded with even more people.

Frankie rose to his feet, holding his hand out for Zach. Zach took it as he got to his feet. Frankie began to walk purposefully to the other end of the room. There was a doorway the producers kept walking back and forth through. It turned out to be a hallway with various rooms leading off. The doors were all shut, but they were labeled with names. _Offices_ he guessed. Frankie walked to the end of the hall instead of chancing a door and running into someone who would only corral them back with the group. Frankie stopped there, turning to face Zach who was playing with the bracelet around his wrist. “Zach,” Frankie said quietly.

Zach looked up at his name, a look of apology on his face with his mouth downturned and his eyes slightly wider than usual. “Sorry. I’m fine. Really. It’s just, all of this, being actually here. I know we talked about it. To the death. We did. We talked about it. But it’s real now. And it’s just. It’s really real. That house is as magical as it is scary, you know?” Zach tried, getting annoyed at his own inability to string together proper sentences.

“I do,” Frankie affirmed, his eyes shining, his head nodding slowly in encouragement. Zach smiled at the acknowledgement. “But all of this,” Frankie started, waving his hands in the air, “means nothing. You know that. We did talk about it. Remember what I said.”

Zach nodded in response. “This game is for _us_ ,” Zach mumbled, “we _are_ zankie.” Frankie nodded to the words, his hands finding each of Zach’s as he moved into his space. Zach squeezed Frankie’s hands. “I’m scared,” Zach whispered.

“I know,” Frankie answered. “It’s okay to be scared.”

Zach only nodded in agreement, closing the space between them, his arms wrapped around Frankie’s neck. Frankie’s arms slid around Zach’s waist, returning to embrace. After a few moments, Zach turned his head to kiss Frankie, his head clearing with determination. They did have a game to win after all. They pulled apart at the sound of a throat clearing. The turned to see the producer who had just been talking to Frankie about placement on the stage. “Back with the others boys. It’s almost time. Move,” she demanded, leaning against the doorway and tapping her foot.

* * *

Introductions were only mildly painful. Fortunately, almost everyone knew each other. A quick round of formalities and everyone parted ways. The majority stayed in the kitchen and living room, speculation over the first competition already ramping up. They all knew it wasn’t far away. Zach’s anxiety was simmering under the surface. If he or Frankie didn’t win, he couldn’t help but feel like they’d be on the chopping block. Frankie was certainly a threat in competitions and his social game was amazing. They’d be stupid not to try to get him out early and Zach would be a casualty by association.

Frankie had joined the conversations and conspiracy theories. Everyone had their own opinion on the possible twists for the season. Zach didn’t pay too much attention to the conversation. Instead he threw in a few inflammatory statements for effect and sat back to watch the reactions. It still worked as beautifully as it had last time. Frankie rolled his eyes once and Zach couldn’t help cracking up at the predictability of the whole thing. It felt almost the same. It was amazing.

The day was beginning to drag on while they waited. Frankie wouldn’t admit he was eating anxious, but if he didn’t move, it was only going to get worse. Frankie excused himself from the group, deciding he wanted to unpack his bag before his clothes got too wrinkled. As Frankie exited the kitchen, Zach was struggling to excuse himself too. In the end, he just got up and left without a word. It wasn’t like he was really involved in the conversation. He ignored the wry smile he received on his exit and saw the door to the bedroom swing shut as he rounded the corner of the living room.

Zach followed Frankie, opening the door to find that Frankie was alone in the room. His duffle bag was at the end, Frankie pulling out various items, organizing to put them in the drawers across the room. Frankie looked up, smiling at Zach in greeting. Zach didn’t wait for an invitation when he flopped across the middle of the still nicely made bed. Frankie frowned as on of his piles fell over. “Bull in a china shop,” Frankie snarked, his eyes rolling up at Zach who seemed the least bit bothered as he stretched out on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms that were folded beneath him.

“This day is so weird. I’m exhausted and anxious at the same time and I think that’s even more exhausting. Fuck. Can we play HoH yet or what?” Zach complained.

Frankie threw a pair of socks at Zach’s face. He deflected, the socks landing on the ground below him. “I think you can blame some of that exhaustion on yourself. You certainly didn’t allow any amount of decent sleep last night,” Frankie remarked with a smirk. He enjoyed the sight of Zach’s cheeks blushing at the memory.

“Shut up. You were definitely not complaining last night,” Zach countered, sliding around on the bed, so that his head was propped up on a pillow now, his feet stretched out of the foot of the bed, sliding between Frankie’s piles of clothes.

“Ew. Gross, Zach. Move your weird feet away from my clean clothes,” Frankie exclaimed, batting his hands at Zach’s feet to get him to move them. Zach laughed at Frankie’s outrage, but deemed to move enough so that his feet were clear of Frankie’s precious clothing. He sat back, watching Frankie unpack the rest of his bag. At one point, one of the girls opened the door to the bedroom, running in to grab her make-up bag before disappearing again.

Zach yawned loudly from the bed as Frankie was finally putting his duffel bag away. “No sir. You are not sleeping through this season of Big Brother,” Frankie scolded lightly.

“Why not? It worked well enough last time,” Zach countered.

"Day 66 is not well enough. Make it to day 90 and then you can talk to me about strategy,” Frankie retorted, raising his eyebrow, daring Zach to defy him.

"Fuck you,” Zach mumbled in response.

"Ooh, now that’s an invitation I can’t resist,” Frankie teased. Zach’s smile was breaking through the straight face he was trying to keep with his arms crossed over his chest. Frankie didn’t hesitate as he bounced to the side of the bed, making himself comfortable beside Zach. He grinned at Zach, holding his arms out in invitation.

Zach didn’t need a second invitation. He turned over and into Frankie’s body, his head finding the right spot on Frankie’s chest. His right leg tangled between Frankie’s and his right hand slid under the edge of Frankie’s shit, his fingertips brushing over the warm, familiar skin. Frankie pressed a kiss to the top of Zach’s head, his hand running soothingly over Zach’s back.

They each fell into steady breathing, relaxing into their new reality. It was definitely surreal. Frankie hadn’t ever been sure he’d be back here, but now that he was, he found himself already planning for alliances and trying to evaluate the consequences of each move. On the other hand, Zach’s head was filling with images of the last time they’d been here. He’d watched more clips than was advisable, that was for sure. Frankie was jostled as Zach moved, his face now buried against Frankie’s neck. “I love you,” Zach whispered.

"I love you too,” Frankie answered to the room. Frankie felt the wet of Zach’s lips against his neck. Frankie smiled at the gesture, turning his head and interrupting Zach. Zach’s face was impossibly close to Frankie’s. Frankie was looking directly into Zach’s eyes, the green shining through at this moment. “Zach,” Frankie whispered. He wasn’t sure what to say. They’d agreed not to hide, but this moment was big for Zach. He had no intention of pushing Zach to do anything. He wanted Zach to be comfortable.

Zach could feel Frankie’s breath against his lips. Just the slightest tilt of his head and they’d be kissing like he desperately wanted. There was literally nothing holding him back. He’d made every effort possible with his family and with the friends who were worth it. It felt right, right now, in the middle of the big brother house, world be damned. Zach eliminated the small space between them, his lips brushing against Frankie’s. Frankie didn’t waste a second in thought, his hand wrapped behind Zach’s neck, pushing the kiss deeper. Zach returned Frankie’s enthusiasm. Any concerns he’d had disappeared. He was soaring with his boyfriend along for the ride.

The kiss ended and Zach felt his body fall in exhaustion, all of his energy drained. Frankie smiled ruefully, his fingers rubbing at Zach’s earlobe. Zach took hold of Frankie’s left hand before turning in the bed. Frankie took the hint, laughing quietly as he turned. He chuckled, "You get two minutes before we rejoin the others,” when he pressed his chest to Zach’s back a second later. Frankie’s legs fit behind Zach’s, his arm draped over Zach’s torso. Zach felt the warm breeze of Frankie’s breathing against his neck and it felt like home. Frankie kissed Zach’s neck once before he whispered, “you’re perfect.” Zach’s smile could’ve lit up the entire house.


End file.
